Solo amigos? Ni aunque pudiera
by Mec15Potters
Summary: Cuando Harry se volvió a él como si no hubiera pasado nada, Tony se dio cuenta de que Harry era el tipo de gente que uno difícilmente quiere o puede sacar de su vida. Porque que lleguen personas como el en la vida de alguien, es un regalo raro y maravilloso. Que nadie quiere dejar escapar y todos quieren para sí. SLASH
1. Intriga

Harry Potter, Avengers ni Ironman me pertenecen.

Nota: Este va a ser un fanfiction corto, no más de 5 capítulos, aún no estoy muy segura. Espero que les guste, a mí en lo personal siempre me ha gustado mucho la pareja Tony/Harry, así que aquí va mi versión de la historia. Se desarrolla justo después de la película de Avengers, y Tony y Pepper nunca tuvieron una relación íntima, solo son muy buenos amigos.

Advertencias: Slash, no muy gráfico.

Capitulo: Intriga

Con todo su cuerpo magullado y dolorido después del evento del cubo, Tony Stark llegó a un hospital privado, que como todos, aceptaba a gente como vinieran. Hubiera preferido que lo atendieran sus doctores personales, pero todos los médicos a varios kilómetros a la redonda fueron llamados para atender a los miles de heridos por la invasión. Pudo ver como el hospital estaba atiborrado de gente, y unos pocos fallecidos.

Se movió incómodo en su lugar. La única ventaja es que nadie lo sofocaba, no en una situación como esta, después de haber sido testigo de una invasión del mundo exterior y donde todos requerían algún tipo de atención médica. Tony Stark no era más importante que una persona media con una herida media. Solo quien no estaba en medio de su dolor y lo podía reconocer, le daba un cabezazo en señal de agradecimiento por salvar sus vidas. No es que se podía quejar. Estaba luchando contra sus propios demonios.

Jamás imagino que una guerra podía cambiar el aspecto de ver las cosas. Fue entonces cuando vio de la puerta de emergencias salir a varios médicos. Entre ellos, un hombre joven destacaba en su mente. Con una bata blanca teñida del rojo de la sangre, altura media, y por lo que pudo ver a través de su cubre bocas, piel pálida y unos cuantos mechones negros rebeldes que caen sobre su cara ligeramente perlada de sudor. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue su expresión. Era la de un hombre que sentía pasión absoluta por lo que hacía. Su ceño estaba fruncido por la concentración, hablando rápidamente con otro médico, y sus ojos llamativos verdes brillaban de forma inusual.

Se fijó en la conversación cuando los ojos del joven destellaron con frustración, y luego resignación y comprensión. Asintió y a paso rápido se dirigió a él.

-Usted es el señor Stark?

Tony inclinó la cabeza – Doctor. – dijo en forma de saludo

El doctor sonrió cansadamente pero con calidez -Sígame por favor. Es su turno.

Lo llevo a un consultorio pequeño, con solo un escritorio y una cama de hospital. Nada de cuadros ni objetos personales que hicieran referencia a la vida íntima del doctor.

-Ahora, si gusta sentarse allá. Voy por mis aparatos.

Lo dejó sin darle una mirada, así que por una vez, decidió obedecer. Había cientos de personas más que necesitaban ser atendidas. Vaya, Pepper debería felicitarlo, había crecido.

El doctor regresó. Sus manos lo examinaban con la facilidad que se gana después de años. Hizo algunas anotaciones y un par de estudios.

-Parece bien, en general. Ninguna estructura interna fue dañada. Rasguños pero nada grave. Tiene una contusión en la cabeza, pero con este medicamento se recuperará en un par de días. ¿De cuánto dijo que fue su caída?

Un escalofrió subió por su espalda y contestó sin expresión. – Unos 100 kilómetros? La verdad que contarlos fue lo ultimo que pensaba mientras llevaba conmigo una bomba conmigo.

El medico asintió sin parecer afectado. Sin decir nada más, limpio y coció un par de heridas, y le dio su receta. Tony estuvo a punto de levantarse para irse, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Dele tiempo al tiempo Sr. Stark. - El ceño en su rostro y la intensidad en esos ojos le dijo que tenía que tomar en serio sus palabras. - Puede creer haber luchado contra un par de malos antes, pero una guerra es otra cuestión. Porque es inevitable que puedas salvarlos a todos, porque ves morir, y ves en peligro a gente cercana a ti. Ves cosas que nunca has visto. Y eso deja marca señor Stark. Te cambia. - Eso lo detuvo por completo. Lo que dijo acelero su ritmo cardiaco, aunque oculto su sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía que era lo que le atormentaba? El doctor apretó su hombro, y le dio una mirada - El cambio causado por marcas como es inevitable, porque una persona no puede volver a ser la misma de antes. Pero el cambio no tiene que ser malo, o si?. Afganistán es una prueba de ello.

Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, internamente sorprendido – Muchos no opinan lo mismo de Afganistán. Lamentan lo mucho que me cambió.

Y yo lo hago. Lamento lo que le paso. Pero no debido al cambio que produjo en usted. Si no lo que tuvo que sufrir para llegar a el. Muchos no pudieron apreciar su nuevo objetivo, porque seamos francos. Ahora mas que nunca, la humanidad se asimila a la naturaleza, un mundo de depredadores y presas, del que sobrevive por ser el mas apto, y el que se extingue. Las armas dan poder a la gente que se aprovecha de a quienes las armas provocan la sensación de seguridad. Y el mundo es un lugar cada vez mas inseguro.

Envió su mirada perspicaz al doctor – Como habla pareciera que usted ya ha vivido una guerra.

El medico lo ignoró, en cambio, se volteó a su escritorio, reordenando sus documentos – Verá el mundo diferente, pero fue usted quien cambió, no lo olvidé. No espere ser el mismo, pero tampoco deje que estos sucesos lo cambien por completo señor Stark.

Con frustración Tony le agarró el hombro, aunque no duramente – ¿cómo puedes hablar con tanta tranquilidad? Acabamos de ver como no somos los únicos en este planeta. Y en comparación, somos débiles e indefensos, como una hormiga se ve ante un humano.

La ojos del doctor brillaron con intensidad, y un ceño se pintó en su joven rostro -Ellos no son quienes me preocupan señor Stark. Es exactamente eso lo que pensarán los demás. Que no somos los únicos en el planeta. Verán toda vida exterior como amenaza, y en consecuencia, crearan armas, métodos destructivos jamás vistos. Con el original propósito de proteger nuestro mundo.… Esto llevará a competencia en armamento, y como se ve en la historia, la competencia siempre a generado conflictos. Esto incluso podría terminar en guerra mundial, sr. Stark, que logre exterminarnos a nosotros mismos. Nosotros somos masoquistas por naturaleza. Somos nosotros de los que hay que tener miedo. Lamentablemente - agregó alzando la voz energéticamente - está quitándole tiempo a mis otros pacientes, así que tendremos que dejar esta conversación, Fue un placer conocerlo, señor Stark.

Con esa clara despedida, casi fue empujado fuera del despacho. Aún intrigado por el médico, de quien ni siquiera sabía su nombre, algo muy tonto de su parte por no pedir, pudo ver la razón en sus palabras. Antes de la invasión, aunque después de su secuestro en Afganistán, Tony ya de por sí pensaba que si llegaba el fin del mundo, iba ser por nuestra propia mano.

* * *

Tony entró a uno de sus bares favoritos. Le gustaba este establecimiento porque era bastante privado, no aparecías en primera plana después de emborracharte y hacer algo vergonzoso, y el ambiente era muy agradable. No lo acosaban ni le pedían autógrafos y hacían unas excelentes bebidas. Se abrió paso a la barra de bebidas, y se sentó a lado de un grupo de personas que parecían estar festejando algo.

-Un whisky por favor – le pidió al cantinero. Hoy solo vino a emborracharse un poco. Sin embargo, su mirada vago a través de las mesas. No encontró a nadie que le llamara la atención, hasta que escucho unas sonoras risas sobrias y sinceras, que se escuchaban mas en lugares como un café con los amigos que en un bar. No. Fue cuando tuvo el perfil del pelinegro que había estado de espaldas. Le tomo unos instantes para darse cuenta de que era el doctor. El doctor. O al menos eso pensaba. No podía ser la misma persona, o si? Podían ser hermanos, o quien sabe, su hijo…. Pero es que se veía tan diferente. Aunque bien podría ser que no estaba con esa bata de médico que ocultaba ese cuerpo bien trabajado, como el de un atleta de alto rendimiento, y unos músculos deliciosamente marcados por una camisa ajustada de un color verde y pantalones negros apretados en los lugares apropiados. Tal vez no lo reconoció por que ya no llevaba el cubre-bocas que cubría unos rasgos hermosos y fuertes. Y su expresión alegre, relajada que tenia de hablar con sus amigos solo le agregaba un extra. No entendía como no se dio cuenta antes. El deseo se agrupó en su estomago y se lamió sus labios repentinamente secos.

Tony se acercó a la mesa y le puso una mano en su hombro. El joven se tensó, hasta que lo reconoció y notó como se relajaba – Buenas noches doctor! - Saludó Tony con una fácil sonrisa ante los ojos arrugados en diversión del joven.

-Buenas noches uhh…. señor Stark, verdad? – Bromeó. Tony no era una persona fácil de olvidar. Tenia ese aire que lo hacia notar donde sea, y el mismo Tony lo sabía. Tal vez por eso notó esa misma sensación en el doctor. Alguien que atraía las miradas, tal como lo demostraban los 4 hombres que detectó por el rabillo del ojo, y que estaban dándole miradas al doctor.

– Sabes que si– respondió en voz baja con una sonrisa con una sonrisa - Que casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado en una ciudad tan grande como Malibú.

El doctor había reído. Un sonido bastante agradable, tenía que admitir. Estaba carente de preocupaciones ni falsedad, era sincero. No tenía nada que ver con la manera en que lo ponía a temblar de deseo. No.

\- Es bueno verlo de nuevo señor Stark, esta vez con su característico humor y no como nuestro primer encuentro.

Tony hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano – Preferiría olvidar eso, por favor, que no estaba en mis mejores momentos. Por lo regular soy encantador y lleno de comentarios brillantes. – Eso le valió otra risa del doctor - Pero me parece que estoy en una tremenda desventaja. Ni siquiera sé cuál es el nombre de mi salvador. Y me resulta muy chocante llamarte en mi cabeza "el médico".

El chico volvió a reír – Soy Harry.

-Bueno Harry – ronroneó - déjame invitarte una bebida. Dicen que soy una fascinante compañía.

-No lo dudo señor Stark pero…

-Tony – lo interrumpió – llámame Tony. Por favor – dijo, sin darse cuenta que casi nunca utilizaba esas dos últimas palabras.

Parecía que le iban a negar de nuevo, pero para su suerte, Harry tenia muy buenos amigos intervinieron a su favor. – Oh, por favor, lléveselo – Dijo uno moreno con diversión – Nos harías un favor a nosotros, a Harry y a ti. Necesita emborracharse, relajarse, bailar y tener una buena noche de sexo.

Harry se había sonrojado de indignación, pero Tony no iba a perder esa oportunidad - Perfecto – exclamo, agrandado su sonrisa, y casi jalándolo a una mesa desocupada. Lo miró de reojo – Tu acento es bastante marcado, no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

-Siempre al punto - Harry negó la cabeza con una sonrisa – No. Soy de Inglaterra. De hecho, fue después de lo de la invasión que fui llamado. Era uno de los más capacitados, y quería… cambiar de aires. Estuve en Nueva York un tiempo, y cuando las cosas se relajaron, me comentaron que Malibú era una zona turística agradable.

La mesera llegó después de haber tomado sus respectivos asientos. Les dio sus bebidas.

La chica salió a trompicones de ahí, y Tony concentró inmediatamente su atención al joven delante de él – Eres muy joven ¿no? – salió de su boca sin permiso, como siempre.

Harry alzó una ceja. –24 años. Mayor de edad

Tony negó. Le costaba creer que una persona de solo 24 años, apenas comenzando su vida, podía tener palabra tan sabias como las que le había dicho en el hospital – En el hospital parecías mayor.

Harry se encogió de hombros –tomo mi trabajo muy enserio señor Stark.

-Tony – volvió a recordar.

Había un pequeño rizo en sus labios encantador – Tony. Volviendo al tema en cuestión, me gusta salvar a la gente, y encontré que esta forma es la mejor de hacerlo, al menos para mí.

– Es irónico. Ambos salvamos vidas, tu curando y yo matando.

\- Matando a los chicos malos - Se apresuró a decir Harry con intensidad. Tony le dio una son risa extrañada. Había tan poca gente como el, siempre dispuesto a ver el lado positivo de la gente. Harry ya lo conocía, lo mas probable de los periódicos y noticias. Por lo que solo sabia lo que se publicaba de él, chismes, escándalos, los cuales, tenia que admitir no eran del todo falsos. Harry parecía ser una persona amable y apasionada por naturaleza. Les sirvió a los dos del vino, y alzo la suya – por lo que en esta ocasión, brindo porque hay más de una forma de salvar una vida, y más de una persona que desea hacerlo.

Tony alzo su copa con una inclinación en su cabeza, y la choco con él.

\- Así que… acerca de lo que estábamos hablando esa vez, antes de ser despedido de forma tan grosera, debo decir, - un bufido divertido del pelinegro - estabas diciendo que no hay que preocuparse por los seres del exterior? – preguntó.

\- Usted no me da la impresión de ser un tonto, ni un idiota ni parte de la multitud. Lo que estaba diciendo, es que si morimos, será primero por acción nuestra antes que una invasión

Tony inclinó la cabeza, la curiosidad en aumento hacia el doctor. Y un tipo de fascinación. - ¿Qué quieres decir con las multitudes?

Con una corta pero divertida risa, negó - Las multitudes son inútiles, y lo podemos ver con las huelgas, las protestas. Sólo perturban y crean revuelo, no hacen gran diferencia. Solo siguen, y no piensa por si misma. Pero a quien siguen? Ahí esta la cuestión. Donde esta la verdadera revolución, los verdaderos cambios, los logran sólo una persona con el carisma, la visión, o el poder. Gandhi, Mandela, Hitler, bueno, incluso usted. Y a eso me refería, usted no sigue a la multitud.

El multimillonario se sentía un poco presuncioso ante esto último, pero luego frunció el ceño - Espera, por Hittler murieron miles de personas, no es un cambio bueno.

\- El cambio es el cambio señ… Tony, ya sea bueno o malo. Y los sucesos malos nos impulsan a mejorar, a avanzar y a superarnos.

Una sonrisa ladina comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Tony - Bueno, entonces te consideras multitud o líder?

El doctor entrecerró los ojos, pero una sonrisa estaba jugando en su rostro – Usted adivínelo.

Siguieron hablando un poco, pero con la música, no era un buen ambiente para tener una charla.

Por lo que por un tiempo, se contentaron con seguir tomando sus bebidas, en silencio, mientras se observaban mutuamente, estudiándose. Harry veía a Tony con diversión y curiosidad. En el hospital lo había visto como cualquier otro paciente, agotado, pero no solo física, si no mentalmente. Pero aquí nada le impidió notar que a pesar de estar en sus 35, era de los hombres mas guapos que le habia tocado ver, y todavía se podía ver que los años le iban a venir favorablemente. Guapo, un aire carismático y encantador que lo atrayeron inmediatamente. Pero sabia que su voluntad era fuerte, y a pesar de que siempre tenia una debilidad por hombres como él, no se permitía mas de una noche con ellos. Así que iba a disfrutar a Tony mientras podía. Ademas, seguramente no tenia nada que preocuparse, pues por lo que había leído en las noticias, Tony Stark, playboy, millonario y filántropo, era conocido por sus conquistas de una noche.

Así que Tony lo invitó a bailar después de acabar sus bebidas. Y dijo que si. Se abrieron paso y empezaron una lenta melodía. Podía tener una alta tolerancia al alcohol por ser mago, pero lo que no lograban las bebidas muggles, lo hacia con creces esto. Siempre que iba a los clubes, la música, el calor de otros cuerpos alrededor suyo lo emborrachaban. Toda esa energía y tensión sexual de esos lugares lo llenaba de vida. Pero con Tony, era el doble de intenso. Se sentía mareado y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para disminuir esta sensación de abrumamiento. Sintió a Tony pegarse mas a él, y en su espalda baja sintió la dureza de Tony. Abrió la boca, y no pudo reprimir un gemido. Los movimientos de Tony eran tan sugerentes, que tuvo que besarlo y ya se podía imaginar como tantas personas habían caído en las redes de Tony. Era el mejor beso que había recibido en su vida, y no solo por su experiencia. Cada movimiento de sus labios sensuales lo dejaban mareado.

Tony respiraba entrecortadamente, Harry había cerrado lo ojos y bailaba deliciosamente de espaldas a él, pero tan pegado que en realidad no sabia como tenían espacio para seguir bailando. Sus caderas se mecían con sensualidad y el sudor perlaba su rostro. Tony lo apretó mas hacia él y Harry gimió, seguramente notándolo duro que estaba. De espaldas Harry alzó sus brazos, abrazando su cuello y acercándolo mas a él. Dirigió sus labios a su cuello con lentitud, besando cada parte de el. Entonces cuando lamio una gota de sudor de su cuello con la punta de su lengua, oyó la ingesta del pelinegro, que se volteó abruptamente y antes de que se diera cuenta lo estaba besando en los labios. El calor lo consumió, lo acercó mas a él con una mano en la espalda. Sus labios estaban suaves, y a pesar del alcohol que saboreaba en su boca, era lo mas delicioso que había probado. Estaba dispuesto a decir que era el mejor beso que había recibido, y eso era mucho decir, pero es que Harry parecía besar como si fuera el ultimo beso, lleno de pasión y un fuego único.

Habían dejado de bailar por completo y solo se estaban besando, devorando. Harry pegó su cuerpo más contra el de Tony, sintiendo un pecho bien torneado y caliente. Sintió una mano en su cabello, revolviéndolo más, y otra en su espalda baja. Pero cuando esa mano bajo más, sujetando su trasero, y apretándole se vio obligado a alejar sus labios no sin soltar un gemido. –Vayámonos de aquí – susurró.

Horas más tarde, cuando Tony se despertó, solo en su cama. Las raras veces que alguien lo dejaba era porque tenia que trabajar, pero siempre dejaban su numero en una nota o su dirección, y la esperanza de que Tony se contactara de nuevo, cosa que nunca hacia. No había nada más que una simple nota en el cojín de a lado. Solo decía – Gracias por esa increíble noche.

Frunció el ceño, sintiendo algo en su pecho. Debería de estar aliviado. Siempre consideraba molestas las personas que esperaban mas de una noche a pesar de que todos ya sabían en lo que se metían cuando salían con el. Pues era de conocimiento común que él no pasaba mas de una noche con nadie. Así que por que esa nota lo dejaba vacío. Debería de estar agradecido. Pero no decepcionado. Pero por un motivo, estaba casi seguro de que si hubiera habido un numero, no hubiera caído en la basura como todos los demás.

* * *

-… y estoy trabajando en la nueva legislación que adjudicará a todos los empre…

-Este… disculpe señor…? –

-Climan

-Si, señor Climan – sin mostrar un poco de vergüenza por olvidarse de ello - acabe de ver a la señorita Potts y tengo que ver unos asuntos con ella.

-Oh, no se preocupe. Hablamos mas tarde?

-Ahhhh, ya veremos – contesto sin comprometerse, dándole unas palmadas de despedida en la espalda mientras se iba, y esperando que se diera cuenta que era un rotundo no. Se encaminó rápidamente de ahí, mientras llegaba con su secretaria que lo miraba con reprobación.

-Eso fue muy grosero Tony.

-Lo estuve escuchando por 10 minutos – exclamo indignado.

-No. Estuviste fingiendo escucharlo por diez minutos.

-Bueno, es lo mismo – se encogió de hombros. – ¿Alguna persona interesante?

-Depende de tu definición. – al ver su mirada, corrigió con un suspiro. Por supuesto, después de conocerlo por tantos años, ya sabia lo que él consideraba interesante – No. La mayoría políticos que quieren ganar favores para donar en la institución. Aunque tal vez esto te interese. – dijo mientras miraba los papeles que tenia en sus manos. - Esta vez no fuiste el que dio la mayor donación a los niños huérfanos del Sur de Africa.

-No? – pregunto algo sorprendido. Siempre era el accionista mayor.

-Te supera por un par de millones.. P&amp;B Company, accionista de una impresionante cantidad de empresas en Inglaterra. No investigué mas pero no me sorprendería si fuera la persona más rica de Gran Bretaña.

Una risa bastante familiar lo hizo voltearse rápidamente, y se queda sorprendido. De todos los lugares, este era el lugar que menos se esperaba encontrar a Harry. – Y ahí esta la persona interesante que buscaba – Susurró. Como si lo hubiera escuchado, Harry se volteó. No parecía sorprendido de verle, y cuando le sonrió, sabia que no era de esas personas que encontraban a sus amantes días después y se sentían incómodos o intimidados. No sabia si era bueno o malo. No es que le gustara sentir incomodidad, pero si hubiera una reacción de Harry, al menos sabría que esa noche significó algo para él.

Pepper lo miro con curiosidad y le alzo una ceja interrogante – No es el ultimo tipo que trajiste, hace una semana? – Tony asintió, no registrando que en realidad no había salido en una semana.

-Harry!– saludó Tony con una sonrisa coqueta – Cómo estas?

Harry le sonrió abiertamente, después de que parecía haberse escapado de la persona con la que estaba hablando y había ido con ellos. – Muy bien gracias Tony. Tu? No te has aburrido aún?

-La tarde solo acaba de ponerse mejor – dijo con una sonrisa. - . Déjame presentarte a…

-alguien que no necesita ser presentada – lo interrumpió Harry con un guiño. Y con una sonrisa cálida se dirigió a Potts – Soy Harry Potter. Y usted debe ser la famosa señorita Pepper Potts. Es un verdadero gusto conocer a la verdadera persona tras todas las acciones de Industrias Stark

Pepper rió con placer. – El gusto es todo mío señor Señor Potter

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Harry? – Interrumpió Tony - Tengo que admitir que no imaginaba verte aquí. Empezaba a pensar que la única forma de volver a verte era terminar herido. – dijo en broma – pero para mi mala suerte la ciudad ha estado muy tranquila.

-No digas eso Tony – Dijo seriamente, aunque con un deje de diversión – Además, tenia la impresión de que los mayores accionistas eran invitados

No tardó demasiado en unir los puntos. -Tu eres el dueño de P&amp;B Company? – pregunto anonado Tony. Harry hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. – ¿pero no eres doctor? Como eres dueño de semejante empresa? No eres bastante joven?

-ya te lo dije. Soy mayor de edad. – dijo frunciendo el ceño – Y tu eras de la misma edad que yo cuando tomaste la empresa de tu padre.- Tony tuvo que ceder al punto y tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado por su hipocresía – vieron su vacilación, pero continuo – Es la empresa de mi familia, en realidad, yo la herede. Al igual que tú. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

Tony alzo su ceja-Entonces tus padres- comenzó a decir Pepper lentamente, creyendo saber la respuesta.

Los hombros de Harry se habían puesto tensos. – ellos murieron cuando tenia un año de edad.

El ceño de Tony se incrementa, huérfano a una edad tan corta… Al menos sabia como ocultar sus emociones de los demás, tenia mucha práctica en ello, pero Pepper era como un libro abierto, y debió de ver algo en su cara, porque dijo bruscamente.

-Miren, no deben sentir lástima por mí. Ya lo supere hace mucho tiempo, y quedó atrás. Apenas puedo sentir su perdida cuando murieron siendo yo tan joven.

Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras, Tony supo que ni Harry se lo creía, pero lo dejó pasar. Sabia lo que era ver compasión en la cara de los demás para tí, y no sentir agradable.

-Bueno, discúlpenme, creo que acabe de ver a alguien – Se disculpó Pepper rápidamente, con la voz un poco ahogada. Esa mujer siempre había sido demasiado simpática al dolor de los demás, pensó con cariño. Ambos se quedaron solos.

-Así que doctor sabio en la mañana, inglés multimillonario melancólico en la tarde y seductor en la noche. Hay otra cara que deba conocer ojos verdes?

Eso pareció romper el hielo. Harry se echo a reír, toda su tristeza ido. Se sentía extrañamente satisfecho – Idiota. – dijo aun riendo, pero con cariño.

Eso le dio tiempo para examinarlo. Se veía excepcionalmente guapo. Es decir, en el bar se veía caliente y sexy. Pero esos trajes verdes oscuro le daban un aire elegante y sofisticado que le convenía. Parecía un noble, pues tenia unos rasgos aristocráticos, y sabiendo que su familia era rica, se pregunto si a lo mejor no venia de una familia noble. – Luces exquisito con esas ropas Harry. – Dijo como siempre no ocultando lo que pensaba.

Notó como se sonrojó, a pesar que se recuperó rápido. Le dio una sonrisa traviesa – ¿Por qué mejor no me dices… que sentiste cuando supiste que no eres la persona mas rica del mundo Tony?

Tony rió roncamente, acercándose imperceptiblemente a él. Esa mirada traviesa… cielos…. Hasta ahora era su sonrisa favorita. Aunque tenia que admitir que cambiaba constantemente, cada sonrisa era mejor que la anterior. – Tengo que admitir, que es tan poco común, que solo me hace desearte más.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y ambos saltaron de sorpresa, todo coqueteo interrumpido. –Señor Potter. Verdad? – La mujer de aspecto severo, pero de buen corazón los miraba imperturbable.

Harry asintió, pasándose una mano por el cabello para recomponerse, un habito que Tony aprendió a reconocer. Sonrió al ver que ese cabello era lo único que, a pesar de verse bien, quedaba fuera de lugar en ese aspecto tan elegante que llevaba. Se apoyó en una pared, dispuesto a esperar a Harry.

-Soy la señora Malton, la organizadora de este proyecto. Quería agradecerle personalmente por ser mi mayor inversionista.

La sonrisa de Harry era contagiosa. – Soy yo quien debería estar agradecido de que haya personas como ustedes que se dedican a pensar en la realización de proyectos como este. Quería hablar con usted, de hecho. Me gustaría participar en la realización del proyecto.

La señora Malton miró sorprendida, y Tony inclino la cabeza con interés, no quitando la mirada de Harry - Disculpe?

Harry rió a su sorpresa – me gustaría ver como se administra el dinero, si me lo permite por supuesto. No porque tenga alguna duda de que se va a gastar en donde esta destinado. Solo quiero ver de que manera llega y ayuda a los niños. Cómo lo hace. Y apoyar en lo que pueda. Es decir, si es para la remodelación de la casa hogar, quisiera ir por la pintura e incluso pintar. Si es como apoyo para conseguir sustentos alimentarios, yo podría ir a comprar la despensa, y una vez a la semana ayudar en la cocina. Quiero involucrarme y saber en que fue lo que invertí mi dinero.

La señora le dio una mirada pensativa. –Mientras son muy pocos los que ofrecen su dinero, son aun mas pocos los que se ofrecen a si mismos - Y luego una contemplativa – Usted es muy inusual señor Potter – luego una sonrisa sorprendentemente cálida ocupo su rostro – Lo que usted acaba de ofrecer es aún mas bienvenido que su dinero. Llámeme mañana por la mañana y le diré como nos puede apoyar.- La señora les dio una inclinación con la cabeza y se dirigió lejos. Pero se detuvo y se volteó – Invertir. Que palabra tan curiosa ocupó.

-Mi señora, donar? – arrugó la nariz lindamente - yo no estoy donando nada, no estoy dando caridad. Estoy invirtiendo. – expresó con una firmeza que lleno de admiración a Tony - Estoy colocando mi dinero en causas productivas. Que después, será devuelto con creces en la sociedad.

Cuando Harry se volvió a él como si no hubiera pasado nada, Tony se dio cuenta de que Harry era el tipo de gente que uno difícilmente quiere o puede sacar de su vida. Porque que lleguen personas como el en la vida de alguien, es un regalo raro y maravilloso. Que nadie quiere dejar escapar y todos quieren para sí.


	2. Fascinación

Harry Potter, ni Ironman ni los demás personajes de Marvel me pertenecen.

**Capítulo: Fascinación**

Pepper estaba en la segunda situación mas horripilante y espantosa de su vida, la primera había sido cuando tuvo que meter su mano en su reactor. Aunque esta no era tan diferente. Después de una de sus misiones Tony había vuelto con una herida grande en la espalda, que tenia que ser cocida. Tony mismo lo haría pero era uno de los lugares que no alcanzaba. Así que Tony la había mandado a llamar. Pepper se negó. Así que Tony se lo pidió a una de sus máquinas, Babas. Pepper inmediatamente aceptó. Ahora se arrepentía, un robot no podía cocer tan mal, o sí?

Entonces una voz inesperada, o tal vez no tanto, sonó en la sala. -Stark! Vuelves a dejar tu celular en mi bolso, y la próxima vez me asegurare de tirarlo, no me importa que valga millones! Hablo enserio git arroga…

Fue entonces que Harry entró por la puerta. Se quedó distraídamente viendo su sótano, borrando por un momento su expresión de frustración.

-Así que este es tu sótano – habló con incredulidad – no me sorprende. Bueno, no debería, no después de ver tu casa. – los miro con curiosidad. – puedo volver mas tarde.

Para la sorpresa de Tony, fue Pepper la que hablo primero, como si fueran grandes amigos – Oh, no, quédate. Me estaba encantando la parte en la que le gritabas a Tony. Como le ibas a decir?

Harry sonrió – git arrogante, presuntuoso, y petulante.

-Esa es una descripción bastante acertada. Me Impresionas.

Harry rió de buen humor, cuando una tos incrédula los interrumpió – hola? Estoy aquí, en medio de una operación medica bastante delicada que requiere toda atención, con la espalda abierto, y con un riesgo muy alto de pérdida de sangre y de conciencia.

-Oh, Tony, perdón por eso. Olvide que estabas ahí – dijo Pepper con condescendencia. Pero oyeron los pasos de Harry acercándose. Voltearon a verlo

-Pero que diablos estas haciendo Tony! Se que Pepper es de tu entera confianza, pero esto requiere atención especial!

-Eso es lo que le dije – Exclamó Pepe, lanzándole una mirada enojada a Tony– pero no me hizo caso.

Harry se movió cerca de los dos – bueno. Señorita Potts, agradezco su dedicación completa a este zopenco, pero le importaría si continuo yo con la operación?

La expresión de Pepper se ilumino de alivio, y quito su mano rápidamente – Por supuesto que no.

-Bueno, no estas feliz de estar aquí – habló Tony con una sonrisa, pero Harry respondió con un gruñido, mientras se acercaba de nuevo con hilo, aguja y desinfectante – Acabaste de salvar mi vida.

-Le sugiero que calle señor Stark. Como dijo es una operación delicada. – Procedió a desinfectarlo, Tony a penas hizo un ruido de queja, ya acostumbrado a ello.

-Tengo plena confianza en ti. Ademas, vaya! Lo estas haciendo con tanta habilidad que ni lo siento! – había susurrado con sincera sorpresa, apenas notaba el entrar de las agujas alrededor de su herida. – Ay! – Exclamó sorprendido. -Que fue eso – exclamo sorprendido Tony después de recuperarse. La aguja lo había picado 10 centímetros alejado de su herida, estaba seguro – lo hiciste a propósito! – en nada ayudo la risa de Pepper, debería de estar aterrada por tal maltrato a su amigo!

-Ups! Un error de calculo – Dijo Harry sin sonar lo siento.

-Enseeerio?! Un médico no tienen tales errores! Además, esos diez centímetros fueron mas que un error de cálculo. – Reclamó indignado.

Casi podía sentir la sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de Harry, a su espalda. - Eso fue por ser tan confiado y no ir al medico Tony – confesó Harry con una dulce, y algo malévola sonrisa. El doctor se fue a lavar las manos, mientras continuó – donde quieres que deje el aparato que olvidaste – acentuó la última palabra con comillas imaginarias.

-En ese segundo cajón – dijo señalándoselo. Harry fue ahí, casi cuando vio diez aparatos idénticos a ese – en verdad no te vuelvo a traer nada – farfulló indignado.

Dulce venganza -Entonces encontraste mi casa – comentó Tony con una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras se ponía su camisa y se paraba.

-No fue nada difícil – dijo sarcásticamente – solo tuve que buscar en Google, y apareció la historia de toda tu vida. Aunque tengo que decir que fue interesante saber de ese incidente en secundaria Tony.

\- que?!

-Claro! – rió Pepper – como olvidar eso. Tienes que venir otro día, y hay muchas mas historias que contarte, aun mas vergonzosas. Y con más detalle – terminó con un guiño.

-Eso es posible? – se burló Harry, con diversión – pero por usted me encantaría venir señorita Potts. Demostró ser una agradable compañía. Incluso valdría la pena a pesar de la constante presencia del señor Stark.

-Oh, no te preocupes, -Despidió importancia con un gesto despectivo de la mano - se la pasa todo el tiempo aquí en el sótano con sus juguetes.

-Hey – Fue la exclamación indignada de Tony que pasó totalmente desapercibida

\- En fin, tengo que ir a terminar un papeleo de Tony. Espero verte pronto Harry – Dijo con una sonrisa amable Pepper.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa – Yo igual. Fue un gusto.

Tony se volvió a Harry después de que Pepper salió de la vista – ¿Y porque aceptaste inmediatamente con Pepper y te negaste cuando te invite yo, Harry – dijo haciendo un puchero lamentable.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios - Eres todo un personaje Tony. Bueno, creo que es hora de que también me vaya. Señor Stark, agradezca que estoy de vacaciones, porque si no le hubiera cobrado una cantidad bastante exorbitante de dinero. – Terminó con un guiño

\- Hablando de eso - dijo casualmente - hiciste un extraordinario trabajo. No querrás ser mi doctor personal. – dijo alzando las cejas repetidamente, ganando una risa de Harry - Serias bien pagado. – agregó persuasivamente.

Harry bufó - Temo que los sobornos no funcionan conmigo Tony. Además no creo tener descanso con eso de que te gusta salvar al mundo.

Tony rió ante lo último. Habían pocas personas que podían seguirle el juego, y menos el ritmo, pero Harry era una persona fascinante y carismática, con la que podía hablar, y no se aburría, para nada.- Ten por seguro que algún día te convenceré.

\- Afortunadamente soy muy terco.

-Ves! Ya tenemos algo en común.

-Si - dijo con ojos divertidos - la parte de mí que mis amigos más detestan.

-En serio?-pregunto curioso.

-SI, al igual que mi debilidad por salvar a la gente , sacrificarme por los demás, mi complejo de culpa y cuando me obsesiono con mi trabajo – Recitó. Hizo una pausa contemplativa y como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, añadió sorprendido –espera un momento. Eso es algo en lo que también me parezco a ti. Significa algo?

Rió sinceramente, y luego cuando pudo tranquilizarse, fingió seriedad -Solo se que son los mejores rasgos que una persona puede tener Harry. –

-en serio? – Harry preguntó abriendo los ojos exageradamente

Tony asintió como quien sabe todo - Quedan pocas personas como nosotros Harry, y hay que protegernos entre sí.

-Nuestro ingenio es invaluable – confirmo Harry con condescendencia.

-Exacto Harry vas entendiendo. Verás. "Hay dos tipos de personas. Las sensatas e insensatas. Las sensatas se adaptan al mundo, y las insensatas, adaptan el mundo a ellos. Por lo tanto, el progreso depende de las personas insensatas."

Harry rompió a reír, rompiendo todo el pequeño acto – tu y tu filosofía retorcida Tony.

Tony sonrió satisfecho. Pero el médico de repente dijo - Me has estado entreteniendo Tony. – dijo acusadoramente – ahora si ya me voy.

-¿Por qué no te quedas Harry? – Pregunto Tony con una sonrisa seductora – Puedo tener lista una comida en 1 hora

-Yo no salgo con mis pacientes – Dijo con voz juguetona Harry.

Tony alzo una ceja – Pero no estamos en el hospital.

-Y sin embargo, aquí estoy curándote. – Suspiró, rió, y negó con la cabeza.

\- solo como amigos, entonces – insistió Tony. Harry le dio una mirada vacilante -¿Tiene algo de malo quedarse Harry? – dijo decepcionado.

El chico lo miro a los ojos por un largo tiempo. Finalmente suspiró vencido, pero con una sonrisa exasperada en sus labios -Entonces, ¿porque no me enseñas ese reactor que te mantiene con vida?

-Perfecto! - exclamo con entusiasmo - ven para acá. – Tocó con un golpeteo la parte donde sabia reposaba su reactor. – ya lo has visto hace rato. El reactor de arco. Y hacer que alimente al reactor fue todo un desafío – dijo con un poco de presunción – Empezó como un electroimán que mantuvo a salvo mi corazón de los restos de metralla.

Harry asintió pensativamente – por lo que en sus revoluciones por segundo no afecta a otras partes, como tu sistema nervioso, además de tu corazón? – Con cada palabra, aumentaba la impresión de Tony. Harry en sus divagaciones, parecía saber de lo que hablaba - Deben haber pocas combinaciones de elementos que puedan hacer el trabajo, de todos modos. El paladio es el único que se me ocurre ahora que puede funcionar, pero ese debe de causar envenenamiento así que no creo que…

Por fin pareció de darse cuenta de la cara de Tony, porque interrumpió sus divagaciones, y le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. – deja de mirar como un idiota Tony, que no te queda.

-Sabes acerca del reactor de arco?.- sonando más como una afirmación que una pregunta

Los ojos se entrecerraron mas – que me creías Tony? Un descerebrado o que? No soy un idiota, y mucho menos un ignorante.

Tony se apresuro a negar con la cabeza, tan fuerte que en realidad sintió torcerse su cuello – No, por supuesto que no Harry. Pero tienes que admitir que la física cuántica es una cosa completamente distinta.

Harry pareció ver la sinceridad de sus palabras, y su mirada se suavizo, perdonándolo. Se encogió de hombros – No soy un doctor general. Te dije que me habían llamado por lo de Nueva York. Y a una invasión que quieren mantener lo mas privado posible no llaman a cualquiera. Tengo una maestría y me enfoco mas a la investigación. – Entonces hizo algo que nadie mas había hecho. Se acercó, y toco su reactor, aunque mas como una caricia. Y casi podía jurar que lo podía sentir, como si fuera su piel. Solo la mirada curiosa y pensativa, le impidió alejarse del toque. No había nada de malicia, ni ambición, como estaba acostumbrado. Se sentía curioso, tener a alguien acariciando eso. - . Me gusta la mecánica aplicado en la medicina. Y esto Tony, no es algo puramente mecánico, no es solo una batería que enciende una maquina. Ahora es parte de ti, como otro órgano mas, como otro corazón. Así que sí, si estoy familiarizado con esto. Esta dentro de mi campo. Porque es lo que te mantiene con vida.

Tony lo miró aturdido. Recordaba las palabras de Pepper. Ella incluso, siempre tan fiel como era, una vez le había dicho que no todo funciona con baterías, esa vez que parecía ir todo mal en la empresa por su decisión de dejar de fabricar armas. Sabía que Harry era único, pero…. Siempre que creía saber un poco más de él, lo sorprendía con otras cosas. Harry no lo miraba a él, seguía mirando su reactor perdido en sus pensamientos. Quería romper ese aire solemne que los rodeaba, en otra ocasión hubiera aprovechado su cercanía y privacidad para besarlo, pero hoy, con esas palabras, simplemente no podía. Era un momento intimo, sí, pero puro en su inocencia y sinceridad.

\- Jamas había conocido a nadie interesado en mi trabajo que no fuera algún militar, de la seguridad nacional, terroristas, o científicos que trabajen para uno de los anteriores– intentó bromear. Harry le miró y sonrió. – Seguro que no eres uno de ellos?

Rió brevemente -Vas a responder mi pregunta entonces? – Preguntó en cambio, alzando una ceja.

A Tony le tomo un minuto para aclarar su cabeza y acordarse de la pregunta, algo que muy pocas veces pasaba- ah, si. Al parecer mi capacidad para aprender es más rápida, reacciono con más velocidad, soy más resistente a ataques físicos como mentales, y creo que aceleré todos mis procesos internos, compensado con una desaceleración en el de envejecimiento…

Observo a Harry, quien no parecía asustado. Solo ligera admiración. - Interesante. - Harry le sonrió. Una sonrisa silenciosa de gracias. Gracias por dejarle entrar, por dejarle tocar, por dejarle saber- ¿Quieres pedir pizza?

-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa Harry

-Señor Stark – dijo fingiendo estar escandalizado – es eso una excusa para algo indecente?

Tony le guiño un ojo – solo dime y me quedo toda la noche.

Harry rió – Bueno gracias, pero no. No estamos en los años 40, traigo mi propio coche y no soy una dama que haya que dejar en la puerta de su casa. -respondió mientras se dirigían a la salida de la casa. Ahí los estaba esperando un precioso BMW ultima generación de un precioso verde .Tony chiflo largamente- los doctores ganan bien eh?

Harry río mientras brincaba a su auto.-eso y me encanta la velocidad. Nos vemos Tony

Sin esperar respuesta, había arrancado.- Cielos. Estoy en problemas. – se quejó mientras golpeaba su cabeza en su pared.

Esto era ridículo, estaba firmando un contrato en medio del Central Park en Nueva York, y no solo eso, era transmitido en vivo por tele. Es decir, lo entendía, era un contrato importante que iba a transformar toda la industria de la nanotecnología medioambiental, pero porque tenía que estar él? Se estaba diciendo algo sobre las ventajas que iban a producirse cuando vio algo, mas bien a alguien, por el rabillo del atención se interrumpió por completo. - Harry! - grita. Maldita sea si Iba a perder su oportunidad de nuevo. Hace mas de una semana que había hablado con el pelinegro, quien lo había evitando de manera eficaz. Y valla que lo extrañaba. El de ojos verde volteó y lo miró sorprendido. Tony se acercó rápidamente a el. -Tony. Que haces? – Dijo nerviosamente Harry, aunque con una sonrisa que seguramente decía lo feliz que estaba de verlo.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Hay que ponerse al día, no?

Harry le dio una mirada incierta. -. Tony. No. Me refiero a que haces ahora. ¿No estas ocupado? – Dijo mirando vacilante atrás de él.

Tony frunció el ceño confundido y volteo hacia atrás. Ah, había olvidado que estaba trabajando! Las cámaras, al parecer lo habían perseguido en su persecución. Y aún seguían grabando. Hacia ellos. - ah, eso. –despidió restándole importancia con la mano a las cámaras. - Solo un contrato, estamos transmitiendo en vivo.

Harry se movió incómodo - oh, entonces será para otro día.

Pero Tony lo agarro del brazo antes de que pudiera dar un paso lejos.- Hey, no te escaparas otra vez de mi. Al menos dame tu dirección para enviarte mi invitación de una fiesta que voy a tener en mi casa. En honor del cumpleaños de Pepper. No puedes decepcionarla no yendo, verdad? Tienes que prometerme que vas a ir.

\- Tony, este definitivamente no es el momento - dijo con las mejillas encendidas, siendo consciente de las cámaras, y de los inversionistas curiosos y furiosos. Pero a Tony parecía que no le importaba nada de eso. - Por el contrario, pienso que es el momento perfecto.

Quiso gruñir en frustración, pero sabia que Tony no se iba a dar por vencido hasta obtener lo que quería. A la vez estaba muy avergonzado, y tenía que admitir, un poco alagada que le estuviera prestando tanta atención sobre todo los demás. Y que quisiera su presencia .- bien, - proclamó Harry rindiéndose, sabiendo que al final iba a perder, y mientras más rápido se diera por vencido, más rápido iba a terminar esta humillación suya. Le escribió rápidamente su dirección en un papel. - ahora deja de perturbar la calle, que estas causando un gran caos por tu presencia y avergonzándome al mismo tiempo- dijo, pues todos se habían detenido para ver quien había llamado la atención del multimillonario,

Tony sonrió encantadoramente - perfecto. Te veré pronto.

Llegó a la fiesta. En serio siguiendo sin creer la seriedad de la invitación. No fue difícil ver a Tony. Solo tenía que ver donde estaban la mayor cantidad de mujeres guapas agrupadas en un solo lugar. Se debatió en acercarse a él y anunciar su llegada. Tal vez podía ir a hablar solo con Pepper, o aun mejor aún, irse sin que nadie notara su llegada. Pero Tony tomó la decisión por el, cuando lo vio antes, inmediatamente acercándose con una sonrisa en su rostro. Reprimió la sonrisa en su rostro al ver las caras indignadas de las chicas y ofendidas que fueron olvidadas sin el menor pensamiento a favor de él.. - y tu sombrero? Nadie puede venir a una fiesta de sombreros sin sombreros. Es por eso que es una fiesta de sombreros.

-nunca creí que fuera en serio la invitación. Una competición para ver quien tiene el sombrero más ridículo – Dijo alzando una ceja reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Estaba en dificultades para encontrar una excusa para verte. Fue lo más rápido que se me vino a la mente. Una fiesta de sombreros. – Declaró con contundencia.

Harry se rió. Le dio una sonrisa de medio lado. - ya veo. Entonces yo soy el que hace el ridículo por no llevar un sombrero ridículo. - le dijo con una sonrisa perezosa , y le quito el sombrero del sombrerero loco de su cabello. -entonces me quedaré con el tuyo. ¿Como me veo? – le pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa y girando y alzando la cabeza ligeramente para que vea su perfil.

Tony hizo una pausa, viéndolo por unos segundos y con los ojos brillantes de intensidad. - te queda bien. Ahora saltemos no todo el coqueteo, y las 3 horas del baile caliente si es que estas particularmente difícil, y déjame besarte. Porque muero de ganas de eso desde la ultima vez. - lo agarro rápidamente de la cintura, jalándolo cerca de el y sacándole un gemido y devoró sus labios de un beso abrazador. Lo apretó más a él, sacándole otro gemido, y dio un brinco, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de Tony. Las manos de Tony pasaron inmediatamente a sus muslos para sostenerlo con aprobación gruñido. Lo pegó hacia una pared con dureza. Sus labios pasaron a su cuello, su barba rasposa recorriendo un placentero camino a lo largo del inicio de sus hombros. – Cielos - exclamó.

Harry se despertó con lentitud,aún era de noche, pero podía sentir que estaba apunto de amanecer, volteó al otro lado de la cama, y vio a Tony. Aún estaba dormido, su rostro relajado, y tan guapo como siempre, viendo su pecho desnudo, bien formado, y sus partes inferiores apenas siendo cubiertas por las sábanas. Sentía su brazo en su cintura, rodeándolo. Suspiro y cerro los ojos por un segundo, esto no podía continuar. Jurando que esta iba a ser la última vez que caía en la cama con Tony, abrió los ojos y empezó a zafarse del agarre del multimillonario, con cuidado para no despertarlo. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, porque el agarre se apretó más, Tony hizo un ruido con su garganta, y sin abrir los ojos dijo con voz ronca del sueño - no te vayas todavía.

Entonces cuando? Pensó en su mente. Sin embargo solo respondió - me tengo que ir Tony.

Tony se movió de nuevo , rodando para que la mitad de su cuerpo quedara encima de el, encerrándolo con eficacia, una manta delgada solo como separación entre sus cuerpos. - no, no puedes.

Entonces lo beso en el punto sensible que tenía detrás del oído, el cuál Tony había descubierto la noche anterior con cierta satisfacción. No lo pudo evitar y se echó a reír. - Tony, deja de hacer eso - se encontró diciendo entre risas. Tony obviamente no dejo de hacerlo. Así comenzó una lucha, que consistía en hacer reír al otro más, intercalado con besos suaves, besos apasionados, besos fugaces, y otros muy lentos. Caricias inocentes, otros tal vez no tanto. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de todo eso, no pasaron a más de eso. Sólo fue un momento de gozo y diversión. Nada de sexo, solo bromear entre si. Al final simplemente volvieron a quedar dormidos, en los brazos del otro. El último pensamiento de Harry, era que no, iba a ser muy difícil escapar de Tony. Aunque en este momento no quería.

Tony fue el que despertó en la siguiente ocasión primero, sólo unas horas después. Lo primero que vio al despertar fue Harry, o al menos su espalda. Esa fuerte y joven espalda musculosa, de hombros anchos, y con curiosas cicatrices que apenas se veían, pero que seguramente habían sido terribles cuando fueron hechas. Era la primera vez que las veía a la luz del día. Se preguntó con ligero horror, que había pasado para que las tuviera. Después de todo, no parecían accidentes. Una en especial ocupaba casi toda la espalda, desde su hombro derecho hasta su espalda baja.

Acercó su rostro y toco esa cicatriz con los labios. No mucho después, aún impartiendo besos lentos sobre su espalda, sintió a Harry arquear su espalda y oyó con una sonrisa un gemido largo y lleno de placer proveniente de Harry.

La cabeza de Harry se giró hacia el aún de espaldas, y observo el espectáculo glorioso de ver a Harry abrir sus ojos. Sus párpados se abrieron, lentos, pesados, pero sospechaba que no era sólo de sueño. Sus ojos verdes lo veían con sueño y lujuria. Y tan relajados como nunca los había visto. Su cabello estaba aun mas despeinado de lo normal, revuelto por todas partes, aunque de una manera adorable. Su sonrisa era lo mejor de todo, perezosa y contenida. –Buenos días precioso– dijo Tony con voz ronca, antes de darle un beso apropiado de buenos días. Se puso ligeramente encima de el y lo beso, lenta y profundamente. Sintió a Harry envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con un suspiro.

Así estuvieron por dos minutos hasta que Harry se separó. – Buenos días. – se miraron a los ojos por una cantidad de tiempo indeterminada, solo mirarse, sin pensar nada mas, pero con intensidad.

Tony parpadeo, despertando de su ensimismamiento, y le dio una sonrisa sensual. – que quieres desayunar? – Tal vez rompió el momento, pero no el aire intimo y cómodo que los rodeaba. Porque esto de despertar en los brazos del otro, besarse como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, y planear el desayuno juntos no era algo que una pareja que solo se buscara por sexo hicieran. Repentinamente se dio cuenta que no le importaría despertar todos los días de esa manera. Con él, Harry. Ese pensamiento, antes de que lo pudiera perturbar correctamente, fue interrumpido por la voz de Harry contestando.

Harry sonrió con los ojos y alzó una ceja– por qué? Me vas a preparar el desayuno.

Tony sonrió – si eso es lo que deseas.

Harry rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Tony tuvo la tentación de besarle esa exquisita franja de cuello expuesto para el, pero era igual de bueno verlo reír así. Entonces de repente Tony se encontraba de espaldas, y Harry encima de él. – si me dejas usar tu cocina yo preparo el desayuno, te parece? Te aseguro que yo si se cocinar bien. – le dio un ultimo beso en la boca y se paro. Al parecer no encontró su ropa, porque se puso la suya. En serio era una exquisitez verlo así, se había puesto su camisa blanca que llevaba Tony anoche. Le quedaba algo grande, hasta las rodillas, pero eso lo hacia verse aun mejor. No se molesto en ponerse pantalones, luciendo esas fuertes y poderosas piernas., y olvidando convenientemente los zapatos. Hacia una imagen en verdad hermosa. Tal vez no seria la ultima vez que lo viera de esa forma. No, no tal vez, no lo seria.

Harry estaba a mitad de freír los huevos cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió con satisfacción, y cerró los ojos por un momento, dejándose llevar por los besos repartidos muy bondadosamente sobre su cuello. – Sabes lo espectacular que te ves en mi cocina luciendo así? Con mi camisa y descalzo? Y ese aroma Harry… si mis ganas de verte no me hubieran logrado parar de la cama, seguramente ese aroma si.

Harry rió. Sintiendo una nariz en su cuello, sabia que Tony no solo se refería al aroma proveniente de la cocina. Se volteó para verlo. – Ahora se por qué te llaman narcisista. Después de todo, todo lo que huelo es a ti. - bromeó con ojos juguetones.

La risa de Tony jamas se había oído mas sincera y libre que en ese momento.


End file.
